Quiero que me dejen en pazequipo 7 invertido
by HearthVampire
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki - Naruto Uzumaki Sasaki Uchiha - Sasuke Uchiha Kyoya Haruno - Sakura Haruno Mai - Sai Karina Hatake - Kakashi Hatake ( Wattpad :3 )
1. 1

En altas horas de la noche dentro de una gran casa, en la cual recidia el equipo de summer (osea el equipo de asuma) en una de las habitaciones se encontraban dos jóvenes platicando o más bien uno quejándose de su equipo por no dejar que se le acercase alguna mujer a el. Y quienes son estos jóvenes : el primero era de cabello rubio platinado por encima de sus hombros, de ojos color aqua, de piel blanca, de cuerpo fuerte y formado y alto su nombre Inejin Yamanaka

(no se me ocurrió otro nombre ), el segundo joven era de un cabello extraño color rosa muy por debajo de sus hombros, ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida, de cuerpo delgado pero muy bien marcado y unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que su amigo su nombre Kyoya Haruno, pero a él le gustaba que lo llamarán Kyo.

Kyo: ya me tienen arto (exclamó furioso)

Inejin: es tu culpa (le contesto tranquilo)

Kyo: que... dijiste? (dijo incrédulo)

Inejin: lo que oíste, es tu culpa (seguía tranquilo)

Kyo: porque es mi culpa (reclamo furioso)

Inejin: por dejar que hicieran lo que ellas querían, jamás les pusiste un alto. ( respondía sereno a las quejas de su amigo)

Kyo: y dime cómo carajo les hubiera puesto un alto. (dijo tratando de controlase)

Inejin: haber cómo te lo puedo decir, (respondió sentándose en su cama) a si diciéndoles en su cara que te dejarán meterte con cuánta mujer querías y también no dejando que se mudaran a tu casa. (le reclamo con incredulidad)

Kyo: lo de decírselos en la cara si se los dije, pero no de esa manera (le dijo sonrojado) y eso de que se mudaran a mi casa ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Inejin: eh...? (dijo no entendiendo)

Kyo: recuerdas la misión a la que me fui por un mes.

Inejin: si pero que tiene que ver

Kyo: que cuando yo regrese, ellas ya tenían todas sus cosas acomodadas en las habitaciones que estaban vacías.

Inejin: espera...y como fue que pudieron entrar a la casa si estaba cerrada.

Kyo: no lo sé (suspiró cansado)

Inejin: valla sí que están locas (le dijo incrédula mente)

Kyo: ya lo sé...pero que hago encerio que está situación ya me tiene fastidiado (le dijo cansado)

Inejin: pues será eso o...?

Kyo: que...que pasa

Inejin: mmm...no será que te estarán cuidando por Sasaki.

Kyo: de que diablos estás hablando ahora eh? Inejin.

Inejin: pues desde que Sasaki regreso de su aclamada venganza, ella se debió haber dado cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaste.

Kyo: de que rayos estás hablando.

Inejin: aaahhh...mira Kyo lo que te estoy diciendo es que a lo mejor ella quiere algo contigo.

Kyo: eso es imposible sasaki y yo solamente somos amigos.

(dijo algo triste, puesto que el aún no dejaba de sentir algo por la morena)

Cuando vio que su amigo se decayó en la tristeza se quiso disculpar, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea un tanto bizarra, para poder saber si la Uchiha de verdad sentía algo por el Haruno y de paso divertirse un rato.

Inejin: oye Kyo

Kyo: que quieres

Inejin: qué tal si hacemos algo para saber si la uchiha siente algo por ti. (le dijo divertido)

Kyo: pero ahora que diablos planeas.

Inejin: que te parecería si vemos cómo se retuerse sasaki en los celos.

Kyo: y como planeas hacer eso teñido. (dijo frunciendo el ceño)

Inejin: maldito frenton yo queriendote ayudar y tú como me tratas. (le grito con enojo)

Kyo: si claro lo que digas, y dime cuál es tu brillante plan. (le dijo con sarcasmo)

Inejin: (suspira tratando de tranquilizarse) mira que te parece si hacemos que estás viendote con una mujer.

Kyo: y como harás eso, yo por ahora no eh salido con alguna chica y menos tengo novia

Inejin: rayos es cierto, solo por lo desquiciadas que son las de tu equipo no se te acerca alguna chica.

Kyo: ey cuidado con lo que dices rubio.

Inejin: que, tu si puedes decirles eso pero yo no?.

Kyo: es una cosa muy distinta de que lo haga yo, a que lo hagas tú.

Inejin: pero no me vas a negar que si lo están o si?

Kyo: (no le dijo nada porque sabía bien que tenía razón)

Inejin: (sonriendo) bien ya que no lo negaste, pasemos a lo importante y eso es saber cómo vamos a poner a sasaki celosa.

Kyo no le dijo nada, porque él no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que planeaba solo sabía que con este plan sufriría grandes dolores de cabeza y lo pasaría muy mal.

Inejin: ya lo sé...(dijo sonriendo con malicia)

Kyo: que planeas (dijo con miedo)

Inejin: que te parece, si cuando llegues a tu casa te miran una marca en el cuello.

Kyo: estás loco o que te pasa y de todas formas como planeas que tenga marcado el cuello.

Inejin: (no respondió solo le dirijia una mirada maliciosa)

Kyo: ah...no... eso...si...que...no

(reclamo asustado por la mirada que le dirijia tratando de escapar)

Cuando vio que el Haruno trataba de correr, se le abalanzó para poder dejarle una marca en el cuello. Al ver que el rubio de dió alcance tirandolo al suelo trataba de no dejar que lo marcará, pues bien sabía que tendría graves problemas por eso.

Inejin: bien ya está...

Kyo: pero que rayos te pasa idiota porque hiciste esto.

Inejin: sabes bien el porque.

Kyo: si pero sabes lo que harán si se enteran puerco.

Inejin: oohh!!! (susurro con miedo)

Kyo: si oohh...(le reclamo con sarcasmo)

Inejin: bueno pues ya no ay marcha atrás lo echo ya está

Kyo: y que quieres que les diga cuándo me vean el cuello

Inejin: solo no les digas que fui yo, invéntate algo bueno

Kyo: va a ver problemas y muy grandes lo sabes verdad

Inejin: si claro claro (respondió agitando una mano despreocupado)

Kyo: como sea mejor me voy a la casa

Inejin: que? no te ibas a quedar a dormir aquí

Kyo: no...además me preocupa que me quieras violar mientras duermo (dijo con malicia)

Inejin: idiota, a mi me gustan las mujeres (replico ofendido)

Kyo: si claro se nota (respondió señalando su cuello)

Inejin: ya sabes cuál es el motivo

Kyo: como sea ya me voy

Inejin: si adiós, que no se te olvide contarme qué pasó

Kyo: está bien (respondió retirándose)

Inejin: esto se va a poner bueno

Cuando ya se retiró de la casa del rubio para poder dirigirse a la suya iba pensando en las palabras del Yamanaka y en las reacciones de las mujeres que vivían con el.

Kyo: sera que tiene razón o solo me quiere ilusionar, sasaki enamorada de mi no me lo creo.

(se decía a si mismo algo deprimido) pero lo que más me preocupa son cómo van a reaccionar las chicas.

Dejando de pensar en lo que pasará se dió cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa y también que todas las luces estaban apagadas lo que lo tranquilizó creyendo que ya estarían dormidas las cuatro mujeres.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia su habitación...pero al pasar por la sala se prendió una de las lámparas a un lado de los sillones dando se cuenta de que le esperaban cuatro mujeres de diferentes colores de cabellos eran una peligris, una rubia, una de cabello negro azul medianoche y otra de cabello negro pero de piel muy pálida.

Kyo: demonios!!!

Karina: se puede saber porque llegas a esta hora jovencito.

Kyo: estaba algo ocupado

Karina: y se puede saber que es lo que tenía ocupado

Kyo: nada importante sensei

Naruko: como que nada kyo-kun sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos debattayo

Mai: además que hoy no tenías trabajo en el hospital

Karina: que estabas haciendo kyoya

Kyo: nada ya dije (respondió tratando de ocultar la marca de su cuello con su cabello y poniendo su mano)

Ese acto no pasó desapercibido para una chica de ojos negros quien no dejaba de escrutarlo con la mirada.

Sasaki: que es lo que tienes en el cuello Kyo

Kyo: que (dijo nervioso)

Sasaki: que...que tienes en el cuello porque te tapas

Al decir eso las otras tres miraron con sospecha al pelirosa dándose cuenta de que si ocultaba algo.

Karina: Kyo destapate el cuello

Kyo: eh...? (exclamó nervioso)

Naruko: si kyo-kun haslo debattayo

Mai: o quieres que lo hagamos nosotras

Sasaki no le decía nada pero ya quería saber qué es lo que tenía que con tanto esfuerzo quería ocultar pero viendo cómo se quería escapar rápidamente se puso a sus espaldas impidiendo su huida ahora sí por ese acto lo sabría por las buenas o por las malas.

Viendo su escape nulo Karina y Mai se levantaron rápidamente cada una tomándolo de un brazo fuertemente para impedir su huida, a lo cual naruko le retiró el cabello así dándose cuenta que tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello y no pensándolo un poco lo grito.

Naruko: KYO-KUN QUIEN FUE LA DESCARADA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A MARCARTE EL CUELLO...

Al oír a la rubia miraron cómo es que decía la verdad puesto que se miraba una gran marca roja a lo cual su enojo no se hizo esperar.

Karina: Kyo dime en este instante quien te hizo esto (dijo enojada)

Mai: quiero saber ahora mismo quien fue para matarla responde (dijo indignada)

Naruko: kyo-kun sabes bien que nadie debe de tocarte aquí correrá sangre por haber tenido la osadía de dejarte una marca debattayo. (dijo furiosa)

Sasaki: (ella estaba roja de la furia y temblando por el enojo) KYO RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUIEN FUE LA MALDITA BASTARDA QUE TE HIZO ESO (le grito bastante furiosa)

Ya no aguantando las quejas a de las mujeres se soltó bruscamente del agarre no dejándose intimidar por ellas.

Kyo: ya basta no es nada

Sasaki: si claro (respondió altanera)

Kyo: es la verdad están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

Naruko: por favor kyo-kun dinos la verdad

Kyo: esa es la verdad naruko solo es un golpe (dijo aún nervioso tratando de mentir)

Karina: está bien por ahora lo dejaremos así pero más te vale que nos respondas

Mai: o si no créeme que usaremos algunas técnicas para hacerte hablar

Kyo: si claro ya me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches

Al ver que se retiró el único hombre de la casa todas las miradas se dirigieron a una morena en especial.

Sasaki: que...? (reclamo aún furiosa)

Karina: no harás nada

Sasaki: porque?

Naruko: como que porque teme, que no le viste el cuello debattayo

Sasaki: hmp...

Mai: es que no sabe como actuar enfrente de él no tiene idea de que decirle

Naruko: si es verdad (dijo soltando una carcajada)

Sasaki: idiotas (susurro)

Karina: basta ya ustedes dos, sasaki se que haz querido hacercartele pero no sabes cómo, pero esa marca quiere decir que a lo mejor hay otra chica, solo te diré que si no quieres perder a Kyo te des prisa y hagas algo, buenas noches (le dijo retirándose a su cuarto)

Naruko y Mai: buenas noches Karina-sensei (también retirándose dejando sola a la morena)

Al digerir bien en las palabras de su maestra se puso a pensar en qué tal vez tenía razón y que a lo mejor tenía pérdida la batalla contra el joven de ojos verdes, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza si bien ella había regresado después de cumplir su venganza, hasta ahí estaba bien solo que hubo un motivo muy grande para que ella regresará y eso era que se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo siempre lo supo y aún más porque ese amor lo sentía cuando niña pero jamás lo quiso demostrar abierta mente por miedo a que su hermana lo fuese a lastimar y de hay se negó a dejarse sentir algo más por el chico, y solo cuando regreso quiso saber cómo estaba el ojiverde al verlo tan guapo, se sintió furiosa porque había muchas mujeres tras el pero eso sí que no nadie le quitaría al muchacho y menos una cualquiera.

Sasaki: eso sí que no kyoya Haruno ya tiene dueña el es mío y siempre lo será no dejaré que alguien me lo quité. (se respondió a si misma molesta)


	2. 2

Al pasar los días las chicas del equipo 7, siempre se la pasaban ostigando al pelirosa con varias preguntas a las cuales el chico solo las ignoraba, ya al paso del tiempo y al ver la nula respuesta del ojiverde se fueron calmando pues la marca ya casi no se le notaba así que decidieron ya no decir nada. Al ver a sus compañeras tranquilas decidió ir a dónde su rubio amigo para platicar lo que pasó sufriendo por la estúpida idea del joven.

Inejin: jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja no puedo creer lo que te hicieron (le dijo carcajeandose)

Kyo: ves todo lo que tuve que pasar solo por tus idioteces (reclamo molesto)

Inejin: ya no te agobies y más por eso quieres

Kyo: que no me agobie, que no las viste cómo se comportaron toda la semana

Inejin: si, si las vi y que

Kyo: como y que no me dejaban tranquilo por querer buscar a una mujer que ni siquiera existe

Inejin: bueno ya tranquilizate quieres, no te dió gracia verlas

Kyo: noooo (grito enojado) no me dejaban tranquilo, hasta se la pasaron por el hospital interrogando a las enfermeras y de paso intimidandolas.

Inejin: si lo sé pobrecitas (le respondió al recordar cómo amenazaron a las enfermeras)

Kyo: bueno ya después de todo el atrejeo, las cuatro ya están más tranquilas y no me han dicho algo más

Inejin: como...? (dijo volviendo a la realidad)

Kyo: que ya me han dejado tranquilo y no han preguntado nada

Inejin: cómo es eso ya no te están ostigando

Kyo: no, ya no le tomaron importancia

Y eso era verdad al ver que no tenían ningúna pista hacia la mujer que tocó a su querido kyoya, decidieron dejarlo y de paso ponerse a entrenar pues bien aunque estuvieran de descanso no por eso dejarían su entrenamiento de lado para poder estar en forma para cuando el hokage les diera una misión.

Kyo: bueno puerco, te dejo me voy a la casa para poder alistarme hoy me toca guardia en el hospital.

Inejin: si adiós frente.

Cuando se fue el pelirosa de la florería, se puso a pensar en algo más en que pudiera traer los celos de las chicas del team 7, en eso se puso a armar un gran arreglo de flores de jazmines blancos y dalias rojas las favoritas de su amigo y también una melosa nota, al tener todo listo mando a un mensajero a que llevara el arreglo a la casa de su amigo.

Inejin: ahora vamos a ver cómo reaccionan con esto las chicas (dijo soltando una risa maldosa)

Corriendo llego a su casa y se dió cuenta de que sus compañeras tenían cara de muertas, y cuando ellas lo miraron se levantaron casi rápidamente hacia el.

Naruko: kyo-kun que bueno que llegaste debattayo

Kyo; eh... porque?

Karina: bueno pues es que tenemos hambre

Mai: si, y como ningúna sabe cocinar pues...

Sasaki: te esperamos para que

hicieras la comida

Kyo: QUE...!!! están locas o que les pasa yo no voy andar toda la vida haciéndoles de comer

Naruko: pero kyo-kun!!?

Kyo: lo siento, pero yo ya estoy atrasado para el trabajo haci que hay ustedes lo hacen

Mai: pero te recuerdo que nos prohibiste la entrada a la cocina por lo que pasó

Recordarlo claro que lo recordaba si las muy taradas explotaron la cocina y de hay les prohibió la entrada a su amada cocina pues no quería otro accidente como ese.

Kyo: si lo recuerdo, pero porque no se van a comer a algún lado o yo que se

Karina: pero...

Ya no alcanzo a decirle algo pues salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Karina: bueno pues creo que saldremos a comer

Naruko: si vamos por ramen

Mai: ya que vamos

Sasaki: Karina porque no vamos a otra parte que no sea a comer ramen

Naruko: cómo te atreves a decir eso teme

Sasaki: yo digo lo que quiero dobe

Naruko: teme

Sasaki: dobe

Naruko: teme

Sasaki: dobe

Naruko: teme

Sasaki: dobe

Naruko: tem...

Y antes de que terminara sonó el timbre de la casa y Mai quien estaba arta de la plática de las otras dos fue rápido a la entrada y se percató que era un mensajero con un ramo de flores algo grande.

Mensajero: la recidencia Haruno

Mai: si aquí es?

Mensajero: bien pues esto es para Haruno Kyoya

Mai: oh bien gracias

Mensajero: espere tiene que firmar aquí

Mai: está bien (dijo firmando la hoja)

Mensajero: gracias que tenga buena tarde.

Mai: igualmente

Al regresar a la sala se fijó que las otras aún estaban enmismadas en su plática así que decidió gritarles para que le prestarán atencion.

Mai: a ver para de idiotas se quieren calmar

Sasaki: como que idiotas, la única idiota aquí es naruko

Naruko: exacto...espera que...teme (le grito a la morena)

Sasaki: (con una sonrisa socarrona)

Karina: ya basta ustedes dos me están dando dolor de cabeza (dijo con una mirada terrorífica)

Naruko y Sasaki: (solo tragaron seco)

Karina: que es lo que traes mai

Mai: bueno etto...son unas flores para Kyo (respondió algo asustada y poniendo las sobre la mesita)

Karina: para Kyo (dijo sorprendida)

Mai: si eso dijo el mensajero que eran para el hasta trae una nota

Naruko: a verla (tomo la nota y empezó a leerla, su contenido la asombro tanto que parecía que se le saldrían los ojos)

Sasaki: y que dice dobe

Karina: naruko responde

Mai: (no aguanto más y le quitó la nota y la leyó en voz alta)

Nota: para mi amado Kyo al que amo tanto y lo extraño muchísimo no puedo aguantar más mi amor a que ya sea de noche para vernos.

Shock así es como estaban un gran y profundo shock no podían creer lo que leyó la morena pálida, se les hacía algo descarado que le enviaran algo así al joven y además esto les afirma que si había alguna mujer tras el único hombre de su equipo. Cuando bajo de su habitación se fijó que las chicas que estaban como tontas viendo unas flores a las cuales rápidamente reconoció y se fijó que era otro plan del rubio.

Kyo: amm.chicas etto yo ya me voy (dijo muy queda mente)

Karina: kyo me quieres explicar que significa esto

Naruko: nos mentiste kyo-kun

Mai: más te vale que nos digas ahora mismo la verdad

Kyo: que verdad yo no les eh dado alguna mentira

Karina, Naruko y Mai: KYOYA (gritaron las tres a la vez)

Y que pasaba con Sasaki pues bien nuestra querida morena no dejaba de fulminar las flores con una gran irá pues se le hacía algo inverosímil que esto pasará y que todavía el ojiverde lo negara.

Kyo: bueno pues yo, ya me voy adiós (dijo llendose rápido)

Karina: vamos ay que seguirlo tal vez ni siquiera vaya al trabajo y valla con esa mujer.

Cuando oyó esas palabras de su sensei salió junto con las otras tres miraron por todos lados y se fijaron que el muchacho se fue saltando los tejados y rápidamente lo siguieron. Al darse cuenta de que lo seguían apresuró el paso y cuando miro un enorme cartel en un movimiento rápido ya estaba tras de el, un minuto paso para darse cuenta que su "querido" equipo paso de largo soltó un suspiro pensando que ahora sí mataría a su rubio amigo, pero al mirar hacia el frente se puso a un mas pálido pues ahí estaba enfrente de él una guapa morena de ojos negros.

Sasaki: hola kyo...

Kyo: sa...sa...sasaki.. (dijo asustado)

Sasaki: si...Kyo ahora que estamos solos me vas a responder que significa todo esto

Kyo: lo juro sasaki que no tengo algo que ver en esto

Sasaki: si claro (respondió sarcástica)

Kyo: es encerio (replico ofendido)

Sasaki: quiero que me digas quién es

Kyo: eh...!

Sasaki: dime quién es la maldita que se roba tu atención

Kyo: ya te dije que no es nadie

Sasaki: bueno si no me lo quieres decir hare que me lo digas

Antes de que dijera algo la morena se le abalanzó y lo beso bruscamente, cuando el recién despertó de su ensoñación se fijó que era realidad de que Sasaki lo besara y solo porque estaba celosa, la morena al ver que no correspondía a su beso lo sujeto aun más fuerte para que lo hiciera, y antes de que por fin lo correspondiera se oyó un carraspeó lo que los separó dándose cuenta que eran las otras tres chicas de su equipo.

Sasaki: que...(algo enojada por la interrupción)

Naruko: que le haces a kyo-kun teme debattayo (celosa)

Sasaki: nada que te importe dobe

Naruko: como que...

Karina: basta ya ustedes dos sasaki quieres decir que es lo que hacías (reclamo enojada)

Sasaki: nada que les interese

Mai: si claro...(dijo con sarcasmo)

Karina: sasaki responde

Sasaki: que quieres que te responda Karina

Karina: lo que fue eso con Kyo

Sasaki: solo quería que me dijera con quién se está viendo

Mai: y para eso tenías que besarlo

Naruko: hay teme, sí que fue interesante como lo interrogabas

(le dijo pícaramente)

Sasaki: hmp...por su culpa kyo ya se fue

Y eso era cierto pues el pelirosa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pues no sabía que cara poner tras ese beso y cuando vio una oportunidad para poder irse se fue rápidamente hacia el hospital para que no le dijieran nada pero aún haci se fue con una sonrisa boba.

Karina: uuff (suspira) está bien Sasaki por esta te la dejo pasar, solo ahí que pensar en quién es la mujer que le mando las flores

Mai: ahora que lo pienso ese arreglo se me hace familiar

Naruko: hmm...como que familiar mai-baka

Mai: claro ese tipo de arreglos los hacen en la florería Yamanaka (ignorado a la rubia)

Karina: osea que inejin debe de saber quién se lo mando

Mai: exactamente Karina-sensei

Naruko: pero creen que no lo diga pues es amigo de kyo-kun y no creo que nos diga algo

Sasaki: pues ya veremos si no nos dice lo que sabe (dijo con el Sharingan en los ojos)

Naruko: como le vas a aplicar lo misma que a kyo-kun teme

Sasaki: hmp

Karina: suficiente las dos, vamos deprisa con inejin

Saltando de manera rápida se dirigieron hacia la florería Yamanaka para poder interrogar a el rubio y les dijiera todo lo que sabía.

Inejin: bienvenidos a la flore...ah son ustedes (dijo aburrido, al ver al famoso equipo 7)

Karina: hola inejin, como has estado (respondió de manera sarcástica)

Inejin: y a que han venido no creo que por unas flores

Karina: no exactamente, si no por otro motivo

Inejin: y se puede saber cuál

Karina: creo que ya lo sabes no

Inejin: si lo supiera no preguntaría Karina-sensei

Karina: dime ahora mismo quien fue la que mandó las flores

Inejin: lo siento Karina pero no puedo decir información de los clientes ( dijo tratando de no soltar la carcajada)

Mai: inejin ya di quién es la maldita mujer que está con Kyo

Naruko: si debattayo

Sasaki: sera mejor que hables Yamanaka (dijo enojada con el Sharingan girando con furia)

Inejin: miren no se de que me hablan Ok (dijo divertido)

Sasaki: oh sí lo sabes Yamanaka

Inejin: mira sasaki, si Kyo quiere estar con otra mujer es su decisión y no la suya además admitamos lo esperarte a ti es como esperar que el Olmo de peras.

Sasaki: que sandeses dices (replico molesta)

Inejin: lo que oíste si el se quiso buscar a alguien mejor que tú deberían de aceptarlo y dejarlo en paz (les contesto tranquilo y llendose a la parte de atrás)

Karina: bueno pues, si Kyo quiere buscar a alguien mejor que sasaki deberíamos dejarlo

Explico la maestra de las chicas, no percatandose de la mirada dolida de la morena y antes de que se retiraran oyeron la voz del Yamanaka.

Inejin: cuiden a Kyo creo que se iba a ver con alguien en el hospital (grito de una manera burlona solo para que lo oyeran)

Después de ese grito salieron corriendo de manera apresurada hacia el hospital para ver quien era la tipeja que les quería quitar al joven de ojos verdes.

Inejin: encerio como me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja


	3. 3

Al llegar al hospital de manera rápida fueron al consultorio del pelirosa para poder prepararse si miraban a la mujer, y a pesar de la insistencia del ojiverde a que se fueran a casa ellas se negaron rotundamente a dejarlo solo.

Kyo: es encerio se van a quedar aquí toda la tarde (dijo encabronado)

Chicas: ¡¡¡SI!!! (replicaron al unisono)

Kyo: está decidido voy a matar al idiota de inejin (exclamó molesto) oigan no sé qué les dijo el tarado del puerco, pero no va ah venir alguien conmigo esta claro.

Naruko: kyo-kun (dijo aburrida)

Kyo: que quieres naruko (enfadado)

Naruko: ah qué hora sales a comer...

Kyo: naruko no seas idiota, acabo de entrar a trabajar y quieres que vaya a comer (dijo furioso)

Naruko: es que tengo hambre kyo-kun debattayo

Kyo: (suspira) Karina-sensei lo mejor será que se vallan a comer, desde que salieron correteando me y con el cerdo, no han comido algo.

Karina: de acuerdo nos iremos a comer (dijo apiadandose de la rubia)

Sasaki: vendremos por ti a las 4 está claro (ordenó demandante)

Kyo: disculpa...(dijo no entiendo)

Mai: lo que oíste feo vendremos por ti...

Naruko: vamos rápido a comer ramen debattayo (dijo emocionada por poder ir a comer)

Karina, Mai y Sasaki: hmp!!!

Kyo: encerio voy a terminar matando a alguien (susurro furioso)

Cuando las cuatro mujeres salieron del consultorio, de manera inmediata entro un joven rubio al que tenía tantas ganas de ahorcar, a veces se preguntaba el porque de tenerlo como amigo puesto que ni el entendía.

Inejin: hola kyo...(dijo de manera socarrona)

Kyo: INEJIN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLES TANTA PATRAÑAS A ESAS LOCAS (grito sumamente furioso)

Inejin: a ver cálmate quieres, yo no les dije nada ellas sacaron sus propias conclusiones (dijo muerto de risa)

Kyo: un día de estos voy a matarte idiota (dijo con furia)

Inejin: si claro (respondió despreocupado)

Kyo: oye inejin lo mejor será que lo dejes hasta aquí pues esto ya se pone peligroso (explico calmadamente)

Inejin: wow!!! quieres que pare todo lo que tengo planeado

Kyo: si, esto desde un principio no me gustó, te lo dije.

Inejin: si lo habrás dicho, pero acaso no te interesa a que tanto lejos está dispuesta la uchiha a llegar...

Kyo: no!! esto me está poniendo más alterado a lo que estoy normalmente...

Inejin: pues, te daría la razón pero no puedo o podemos dejar esto hasta no resolverlo

Kyo: y que planeas hacer ya se te acabaron las ideas o planeas algo más.

Inejin: la verdad es que si...

Kyo: umh!!!

Inejin: iremos a pedirle ayuda a alguien a quien conoces (aclaro con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Claro que con esas palabras no se sintió muy seguro sino que le dió una mala sensación, pues su tortura aún no terminaba. Y claro no termino pues a la persona a quién se refería el rubio era a su maestro el quinto hokage de la hoja nada más, ni nada menos que senju nanade.

Inejin: hokage-sama hemos venido a pedirle su ayuda.

Nanade: en que cosa quieren mi ayuda

Inejin: pues vera, es solo que estamos haciendo un plan para saber si la uchiha siente algo por kyo.

Nanade: tendrás que ser más claro Inejin (respondió con intriga)

Inejin: bueno vera es...

Haci nuestro querido rubio de la paso explicando cual era su plan no omitiendo ningún detalle, y nuestro querido hokage estaba más que divertido por lo que oía no lo podía creer que alguien como Uchiha Sasaki fuese a comportarse de esa manera.

Nanade: jajaja jajaja está bien cuenten con mi ayuda (dijo un divertido hokage)

Kyo: taichou (replico ofendido)

Nanade: silencio, si no ayudas mejor mantente callado y que haz hecho hasta ahora

Inejin: bueno pues la marca en el cuello, las flores, y la información de que se verían en el hospital

Nanade: nada más eso (dijo pensativo)

Inejin: si, pero que más podríamos hacer

Nanade: qué tal una carta

Inejin: si claro, pero que le pondría

Nanade: pues, la haremos algo melosa

Inejin: Ok...Ok...y como será

Nanade: pues que te parece...

Haci se la pasaron un buen momento tratando de escribir una carta para que el team 7 la leyera pues era bien sabido lo descaradas que son al interrumpir la privacidad del pelirosa. Y que pasaba con nuestro querido pelirosa, al ver que nadie le hacía caso decidió sentarse en el sillón que estaba allí para esperar a que los dos rubios terminarán su maquiavélico plan. Al terminar la carta nanade mando un clon de sombra a dejar la carta asegurándose que las mujeres estuvieran en el interior de la casa, al deslizar la carta bajo la puerta la tocó fuertemente y desapareció en un puff.

Narra Karina

Al oír la puerta salí de inmediato a ver quien era, pero al abrirla no había nadie encerio como me molesta que toquen y se vallan parece que no tienen vida alguna.

Naruko: quién tocó la puerta Karina-sensei debattayo.

Karina: eh...? (fijándose que estaban sus tres alumnas detrás de ella) al parecer no era nadie

Mai: qué raro y tocaron la puerta por nada (pregunta confundida)

Karina: al parecer si...

Sin haberse percatado de una carta que aún estaba tirada en el piso hasta que una ojiazul la miro.

Naruko: sensei que es lo que tiene aún lado de su pie

Karina: uh !!! al parecer es una carta

Mai: para quien es sensei

Karina: a ver!? dice que es para kyo?? (dijo sorprendida)

Al oír eso una azabache le quitó rápidamente la carta abriéndola para leer lo que decía.

Carta:

Querido kyoya ya no soporto tener que escondernos y no decir nada de nuestra relación, me agobia el solo tener que estar juntos solo por las noches, y no me quejo amado mío pues es lo que más me gusta cuando nos miramos, tu cuerpo contra mi cuerpo, tu piel contra mi piel, sentir tus masculinas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi sentirnos juntos cada que estamos juntos te amo mucho mi amor ojalá ya quieras estar conmigo para siempre.

Te amo tanto

Atte:

Tú amada secreta

Ahora si, Kyo les tendría que decir la verdad de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no iban a volver a ser engañadas eso sí que no, pues ahora que le había enviado una carta eso les despejaban las dudas pero lo que más les intriga a era la mirada dolida de la uchiha.

Narra Naruko

Ver a la teme de esa manera no me gusta nada, como pudo hacerle esto kyo-kun no lo puedo creer.

Narra Karina

Cómo pudo hacer esto Kyo es algo irracional de su parte, al ver a sasaki de esta manera no me gusta para nada parece y quiere llorar, como pudiste kyo

Narra Mai

Al observar a la uchiha miro como quiere soltar las lágrimas tal parece que no le gusta que kyo este con otra mujer creo y lo ama, porque hiciste esto kyo

Narra Sasaki

Es encerio lo que dice esta carta Kyo se a estado viendo con otra mujer, no...eso no puede ser verdad probablemente esto es un error, malditacea no quiero creer esto. No debo de llorar como una tonta tengo que luchar, vuelvo mi mirada decisiva y...

Sasaki: hay que ir por kyo esto tiene que llegar a su fin, por las buenas o por las malas nos va a tener que decir toda la verdad.

Karina, Mai y Naruko: Hai

Karina: lo mejor será que también interrogar a Inejin uno de los dos tiene que hablar

Al decir eso salieron decididas a encontrar a los dos jóvenes y poner un fin a esta locura. Y por otro lado en la oficina del hokage.

Nanade: listo la carta ya fue entregada solo hay que esperar a ver qué es lo que pasa

Inejin: está bien hokage-sama

Nanade: no es nada solo manténganme al tanto Ok

Inejin: de acuerdo

Kyo: sé que esto de una u otra forma terminara muy mal (susurro preocupado)

Y no se equivoca porque cuatro mujeres le buscaban por la aldea a el ojiverde y al rubio para poder acabar con sus dudas.


	4. 4

: esto es encerio

: te voy a matar, eso tenlo seguro imbécil

: te quieres tranquilizar

: cómo quieres que esté tranquilo, esto es ridículo

: y que quieres que yo haga

: no meterte en mi vida eso funcionaria

: lo hice por tu bien

: mi bien, mi bien (exclamó furioso)

: ya cálmate quieres

Quiénes eran los que hablaban pues eran nada más y nada menos que Inejin y Kyo, ambos estaban sentados dándose la espalda amarrados con cuerdas de chakra.

Inejin: es ridículo

Kyo: ahora sí llegaron demasiado lejos

Inejin: y no lo dudes, esto si no me lo esperaba

Kyo: kami porque a mí

Inejin: silencio oigo que alguien viene

En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

Mai: van a hablar

Inejin: jamás

Mai: seguros

Inejin: estoy seguro nunca hablaremos

Mai: de acuerdo (fue lo último que le oyeron pues la chica se había retirado)

Kyo: no debo dejar que hables por mi

Inejin: descuida, no nos harán nada

Kyo: encerio kami llévatelo a él o llévame a mi, ya no aguanto más

Mai al retirarse de la habitación, fue hacia la sala donde estaban las otras tres mujeres.

Karina: han dicho algo

Mai: no quieren hablar

Naruko: esto es malo debattayo

Sasaki: hay que hacerlos hablar a como de lugar

Mientras ellas hablaban, los dos jóvenes estaban hablando o más bien uno quejándose y el otro lo escuchaba.

Kyo: esto ya fue suficiente, les voy a decir

Inejin: que no puedes hacerlo

Kyo: porque no?

Inejin: echarás a perder todo lo que a pasado

Kyo: no me interesa

Inejin: no me puedes hacer esto Kyoya Haruno

Kyo: bien pero es la última oportunidad que te doy

Inejin: arigato!! Bien hay que pensar en algo para liberarnos

Kyo: liberarnos? Eso es

Inejin: que pasa

Kyo: escucha, en el escritorio hay unos kunai explosivos

Inejin: y eso que tiene que ver

Kyo: me refiero a que eso es nuestro boleto de escape, al estar cerca de el tendrá ¿que?

Inejin: explotar? Estás seguro de esto

Kyo: quieres quedarte amarrado aquí

Inejin: pero al explotar tan cerca de nosotros nos lastimaria

Kyo: ahora tienes miedo de salir herido

Inejin: no! Para nada es solo que

Kyo: no hay peros ahora hay que hacerlo

Inejin: bien pero si algo pasa me la pagas

Kyo: si si lo que digas

Inejin: bien aqui voy

Al decir eso tiro el kunai cerca de los dos causando una pequeña pero poderosa explosión lo que causó que las cuerdas se aflojaran quedando algo aturdidos.

Kyo al reaccionar del todo tomo a Inejin del cuello de la camisa y asi escapándose en el acto.

En la sala...

Llegando a la sala Mai lo primero que vio fue a las dos baka's peleando con su típica pelea Dobe/Teme.

Mai: oigan par de baka's

Sasaki/Naruko: a quien le dices baka

Sasaki: Naruko será una baka pero yo no

Naruko: es cierto, espera ¿Que?, TEME

Sasaki: lo que oíste dobe

Naruko: teme debattayo

Karina: ya basta ustedes dos, Mai te dijieron algo

Mai: no sensei, no quieren hablar (dijo sorprendida por su aparición de la nada)

Karina: mm... esto está tardando demasiado

Naruko: pero Karina-sensei que más hacemos esta claro que no dirán nada

Sasaki: tienen que decir algo, ellos no querrán quedarse amarrados por...

En eso oyeron una explosión en el segundo piso...

Karina: pero que demonios

Mai: vamos rápido

Subiendo rápidamente a la habitación del pelirosa para a segurarse que todo estuviera bien, al llegar miraron que había un gran oyó en la pared y un kunai explosivo.

Karina: pero que están locos

Mai: está ves si se pasaron

Naruko: sí que se pasaron

Sasaki: pero que demonios esperan, se van a escapar

Karina: bien andando, ahí que buscarlos mmm.

Naruko: que pasa sensei

Karina: vallamos con Renai (osea Kurenai) o con Jay (Gai-sensei)

Mai: porque con ellos y no con la maestra de Inejin

Sasaki: ir con ella sería muy obvio ¿No?

Karina: exacto mejor nos apuramos

Naruko: vamos rápido debattayo

Mientras un rubio y un pelirosa saltaban por los tejados, no creían lo locas que están las mujeres del equipo 7 y escapándose de ellas sería lo más sensato.

Narra Kyo...

Pensamiento de Kyo...

Esto es de locos no puedo creer lo que sucede.

Inejin: oye Kyo y a donde iremos

Kyo: no tengo idea

Inejin: a donde planeas llegar si no tienes idea de a dónde ir

Kyo: (deteniéndose) si vamos con tu maestra nos encontrarán

Inejin: pues vamos con el hokage

Kyo: no, nos irán a buscar allí también

Inejin: y luego a donde vamos

Kyo: mmm lo mejor sería ir a la casa del equipo de Renai-sensei

Inejin: crees que nos ayuden a escondernos

Kyo: hay que intentar, de monos prisa

Inejin: entonces aumentemos la velocidad

Narrador omnisciente...

Ambos chicos aumentaron su velocidad, para pedir que los escondieran del equipo del pelirosa.

Inejin: llegamos y creo que primero que las locas

Kyo: toca la puerta cerdo

Inejin: toca tu frenton

Kyo: no empieces y toca la maldita puerta

Inejin: como sea

Toc toc toc toc...

Al oír que tocaban la puerta un tímido ojiperla fue a abrir para ver quien era.

Hiroto: ky...kyo, in...inejin

Inejin: hola Hiroto

Hiroto: que sucede chicos

Kyo: necesitamos que nos escondan

Hiroto: eh?

Inejin: nos estamos escapando del equipo de Kyo

Kyo: este idota metió la pata y ahora nos estamos escondiendo

Hiroto: y q...que h...hizo

Kyo: luego te contamos, pero crees que nos puedas ayudar

Renai: adelante muchachos (hablo asustando a los tres chicos)

Hiroto: s...se...sen...sensei no llegue de improvisto por favor

Renai: lo siento chicos, pero Kyo, Inejin pasen y busquen donde esconderse

Kyo Inejin: gracias Renai-sensei

Ambos jóvenes se metieron a la casa a lo que Hiroto cerró la puerta, en eso oyeron cómo se volvieron a tocar la puerta a lo cual Kyo y Inejin corrieron apurados a esconderse, al segundo piso. Al estar dando vueltas sin sentido se metieron a la primera habitación escondiéndose debajo de la cama.

Inejin: esto es estúpido

Kyo: tienes alguna otra idea genio

Inejin: no, pero pudiste haber escogido otro lugar precisamente

Kyo: yo me metí debajo de la cama, tu de idiota me seguiste

Inejin: cállate (hablo sonrojado)

Kyo: shh...oigo voces

Y en efecto, Karina y las demás estaban abajo en el primer piso discutiendo con Renai.

Ta ta raa ta ta ta...

Qué pasará averiguelo en en siguiente capítulo.

Jajaja jajaja eso salió muy a telenovela mexicana jaja jaja jaja.


	5. 5

En el capitulo anterior:

Inejin: no, pero pudiste haber escogido otro lugar precisamente

Kyo: yo me metí debajo de la cama, tu de idiota me seguiste

Inejin: cállate (hablo sonrojado)

Kyo: shh...oigo voces

Y en efecto, Karina y las demás estaban abajo en el primer piso discutiendo con Renai.

\--o0o0o--

Karina Pvo...

Llegando a la casa del equipo de Renai nos dimos a la tarea de interrogar a cada uno de ellos.

Karina: será mejor que nos digas dónde están Renai

Renai: no se de qué me hablas

Karina: se bien que aquí está Kyo y Inejin

Renai: y dónde están según tu

Karina: los haz de tener escondidos en alguna parte

Renai: y donde según tu (dijo cansado)

Karina: entonces no te importa que busquemos

Renai: porque motivo te dejaría hacer eso

Karina: si Kyo y Inejin no están aquí no te importa que los busquemos

Naruko: sensei vamos a buscar si o si

Naruko, Sasaki y Mai entraron y buscaron por todo el primer piso.

Mai: no hay nadie

Sasaki: por aqui sentimos sus presencias

Naruko: deben estar aquí, cierto Hiroto (le pregunto coqueta)

Hiroto se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate balbuceando incoherencias, Karina no aguantando más invoco a su fiel compañera Makku.

Makku: ahora que quieres Karina

Karina: necesito que busques a Kyo

Makku: que hicieron ahora para que se escapara (dijo viendo con curiosidad a Sasaki)

Sasaki: yo no eh hecho nada pulgosa

Karina: no es nada de lo que piensas, quiero que lo busques y me avises si está por aquí

Makku: bien

Makku empezó a olfatear por el aire captando al instante el aroma del chico directo al segundo piso llendo hacia allá. Por su parte Renai pedía a kami que el rubio y el pelirosa tuvieran una idea para despistar a la perra.

(Perdón por poner perra pero se me hace algo mal visto, aunque, sea un animal. Pero otros podrían tomarlo como ofensa)

Kyo y Inejin estaban algo asustados pues no oían nada de lo que sucedía abajo preocupándose por lo que pasará.

Kyo: que rayos pasará abajo

Inejin: no lo sé, pero es alarmante

Kyo: espero que ya se hayan ido

Inejin: lo dudo sinceramente

Kyo: porque lo...(se cayó al instante al sentir como el rubio ponía una mano en su boca)

Inejin: shhh...

Kyo: te pasha igioja

Inejin: shh alguien viene

Kyo: eh?

Se oían pequeños pasos acercarse a la cama, los chicos abrieron grandes los ojos al ver como un hocico se notó y metiendo su cuerpito vio con asombro a los dos chicos que le miraban con miedo.

Makku: Kyo que haces aquí Karina te busca

Kyo: Makku por favor no le digas nada nada

Makku: pero me dijo que si te encontraba le avisará

Kyo: te lo pido no digas nada

Makku: me pidió que le llamara Kari...(se cayó al notar como el ojiverde puso su mano en su hocico)

Kyo: te lo ruego, Makku no les hables (dijo suplicante)

Makku: pero le tengo que hablar Kari...

Kyo: por favor te...te...te daré un filete si no le dices

Makku: (viendolo interrogante) encerio me darás uno, Kari...

Kyo: te doy dos filetes

Makku: que sean tres, más el tratamiento del cabello para que quede suave

Kyo: echo son tuyos (dijo serio)

Makku: rayos debí haber pedido cuatro

Kyo: entonces las haras alejarse de aquí

Makku: si, ya voy pero que no se te olvide

Kyo: no te preocupes

Makku: adiós

Notando como Makku se retiraba Kyo suspiró resignado, al mirar a su lado se fijó como el lo miraba con asombro e incrédulo.

Kyo: que?

Inejin: de verdad hiciste un trato con una perra

Kyo: y planeabas hacer tu

Inejin: no se, pero sí que te salió caro el trato

Kyo: ni que me lo digas

Inejin: y hablando del tratamiento

Kyo: olvídalo no te lo diré

Inejin: que cruel

Abajo en el primer piso...

Karina: está tardando

Sasaki: deberíamos ir nosotras

Renai: olvidenlo

Karina: (mirándolo con sospecha) porque Renai

Renai: no voy a dejar que destrocen mi casa, están locas

Naruko: no interesa debattayo

Renai: a ustedes no les interesa pero este no es su hogar, es mío y de mi equipo (dijo viéndolas con enfado)

Karina: (rodando los ojos) como sea

Mai: ya bajo Makku (hablo señalando a la perra)

Karina: y bien

Makku: lo siento pero él no está aquí

Sasaki: segura pulgosa

Makku: tan segura, como decir que tú "No" eres una psicópata celosa

Sasaki: que dijiste rata

Makku: que no oyes mocosa

Sasaki: haci pues...

Karina: ya basta las dos, Makku encerio el no está aquí

Makku: segura, creo haberme confundido tal parece que Renai o Hiroto usan el mismo shampoo que el

Naruko: que casualidad que te confundas debattayo

Makku: (ofendida) me largo... puff

Mai: bien a donde iremos

Naruko: qué tal si vamos con el viejo

Sasaki: si, tal vez el este ocultando a su querido alumno (hablo con el Sharingan en sus ojos)

Karina: entonces vamos

Marchando se las cuatro locas para ir con el hokage y preguntar por los muchachos fueron por un camino largo. Al notar que se fueron Hiroto corrió a avisarle a los chicos los cuales bajaron con prisa para despedirse.

Kyo: gracias por ocultar nos Renai-sensei

Inejin: se lo debemos

Renai: no fue nada, chicos pero a donde irán

Kyo: creo que con mi taichou

Hiroto: se...seguro las ch...chicas se di...dirigen a...a...allá

Inejin: si vamos por un camino corto y a toda nuestra velocidad tal vez lleguemos primero

Renai: pues empiecen a correr chicos

Kyo: gracias sensei

Inejin: gracias sensei, le diré lo y pase después (dijo divertido)

Kyo: date prisa imbécil

Inejin: ya voy amargado

Dejando a Renai y a Hiroto divertidos por lo que hacían ambos chicos se fueron saltando por los tejados de las casas, para ver si haci llegaban primero que las chicas lo que le rogaban a kami para llegar primero ellos y les ayudará a escapar de Karina, Naruko, Sasaki y Mai.

Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Sorry por tardar tanto es solo que no eh tenido mucha inspiración para escribir, y la verdad este capítulo se me hizo muy...mmmm...como lo diría mmm...pues muy pobre, insulso. La verdad no cumple las espectativas pero espero y sea de su agrado.


	6. 6

Narra Inejin...

Teníamos como 20 min. en lo que empezamos a correr para la torre del hokage, para pedir ayuda en escapar de las mujeres del equipo 7.

Inejin: Kyo tienes alguna idea

Kyo: a decir verdad no, esperemos a ver qué nos dice Nanade-sama

Inejin: ojalá y tenga un plan para que escapemos

Kyo: ya divisó la torre aceleremos el paso

Inejin: pues vamos

Aceleramos hasta llegar a la torre, al divisar la puerta ni siquiera tocamos la puerta entramos de manera abrupta a la oficina de Nanade-sama, llamando su atención lo cual nos miro con enojo, a lo que solo sonreí de manera nerviosa y asustado.

Nanade: que diablos le pasa, porque no tocan la puerta

Kyo: no había tiempo

Nanade: porque? (pregunta con duda)

Kyo: las chicas se volvieron locas, nos quieren encerrar, de nuevo

Nanade: a ver expliquen se

Kyo: pues gracias a las ideas de ambos, mi equipo se volvió un completo caos

Inejin: nos tenían amarrados y encerrados

Nanade: vaya sí que se pasaron

Inejin: y eso no es todo hokage-sama

Nanade: a no

Inejin: no, vera logramos escaparnos y nos fuimos a esconder con Renai-sensei

Kyo: ahora sí se volvieron completamente desquiciadas

Inejin: además de que no nos podemos esconder con el equipo 8

Kyo: ya hicieron bastante por nosotros, no podemos pedirles más

Nanade: y quieren que haga?

Kyo: (rodando los ojos) le pedimos que nos ayude a escondernos

Inejin: no podemos ir con los otros equipos, porque Karina y compañía fueron allá

Kyo: y decidimos venir aquí antes que ellas

Inejin: por favor

Nanade: de acuerdo

Antes de que hablara, cuatro voces se empezaron a escuchar gritando como desesperadas, alarmando a los jóvenes quienes no sabían donde esconderse.

Nanade: escondan se en ese armario chicos

Kyo Inejin: si hokage

Escondiéndose en el armario, cuatro mujeres entraron después de tirar la puerta con una patada, ignorando la mirada de muerte que les daba el rubio hokage.

Nanade: pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes

Karina: siento eso hokage-sama pero creímos oír a los chicos

Nanade: haci y diganme donde están cuarteto de taradas

Naruko: usted díganos viejo debattayo

Nanade: (golpeando el escritorio) como me dijiste mocosa

Naruko: (temblando) na..nada ho.. hokage-sama

Sasaki: diga la verdad Nanade (hablo con reto)

Nanade: dirígete a mí con respeto mocosa uchiha (dijo molesto)

Sasaki: hmp...

Mai: Nanade-sama le pedimos que nos diga si sabe dónde está Kyo

Nanade: en el hospital?

Karina: ya lo buscamos allí y no está

Nanade: ya buscaron en los campos de entrenamiento

Naruko: también lo buscamos en los campos y no está viejo

Nanade: como me dijiste (siseó con veneno)

Naruko: que no está en los campos de entrenamiento hokage-sama (dijo asustada)

Nanade: bien, pues entonces no sabré donde este

Karina: seguro Nanade-sama

Nanade: que insinuas Karina

Karina: bueno el como su alumno usted podría cubrirlo

Nanade: y porque lo haría le enseñé a enfrentar sus problemas que no (dijo socarron)

Dentro del armario el pelirosa rodó los ojos pues su maestro lo único que le enseñó fue a utilizar su fuerza y manejo del chakra, por no decir que también le enseñó como emborracharse sin caer a la cincuenta botella de sake y a apostar que a diferencia de su maestro el si ganaba y que si tenía algún problema o deuda saliera corriendo para que no lo atraparán cosa que lo aprendido muy bien.

Karina: (viendolo con sospecha) de acuerdo, pero sabe dónde lo podríamos buscar

Nanade: ya fueron a los bares

Mai: no, no lo hemos buscado en esos lugares (dijo sonrojada al igual que las otras tres pues cuando el chico se metía a un bar era difícil de sacarlo, además que sabía cómo provocar a la gente para que lo dejarán seguir tomando, ni hablar de los casinos)

Nanade: pues de allí no sé a dónde más iría

Naruko: creo que mejor seguimos buscando por la aldea

Karina: en ese caso vamos

Sasaki: pero...

Antes de que terminara de hablar y las demás salieran de la oficina, se oyó un estornudo dentro del armario que estaba en la oficina y como se escuchó una voz baja que dijo idiota. Karina volteo a ver al hombre detrás del escritorio que sonreía nervioso pues parecía que lo descubrieron en plena mentira. Al ver que las cuatro no se iban y se empezaron a dirigir a armario invoco a su fiel amigo Katsu quien al aparecer de repente y en un tamaño grande calló encima de las chicas.

Nanade: chicos ya los descubrieron, salgan

Kyo: Inejin imbécil, tenías que estornudar (dijo saliendo)

Inejin: perdón por eso, ay mucho polvo allá adentro

Nanade: no se queden aquí corran

Kyo: pero que...(hablo asombrado pues su equipo tenía medio cuerpo bajo la babosa)

Katsu: Nanade-sama porque me invoco

Inejin: que asco (dijo con la frente coloreada de verde)

Nanade: chicos vayan a este lugar y escondan se (dijo dándoles un pergamino)

Kyo: bien vamos

Inejin: te sigo

Ambos jóvenes salieron de inmediato de la oficina pues sabían que tendrían graves problemas si se quedaban en ese lugar.

Karina: esto no se va a quedar haci Kyoya Haruno (dijo molesta)

Sasaki: estás en grandes problemas, cuando salgamos de aquí (dijo furiosa)

Naruko: no te vas a librar de esto, si crees que tenerte atado fue poco ya verás como te ira, que asco es esto debattayo (se quejó molesta y asqueada)

Mai: lo mismo va para ti Inejin (dijo indignada)

Naruko: sacanos de aquí viejo

Nanade: estúpida mocosa, no me digas viejo

Lo último que se escuchó fueron cuatro gritos histéricos y fuertes golpes y quejas del quinto hokage, los chicos fueron a sus respectivas casas a tomar lo necesario para su viaje, encontrándose los dos en las puertas de la aldea corrieron con prisa pues sabían bien que esas chifladas escaparían del rubio mayor y empezarían a buscarlos otra vez y ahora sí no los dejarían tranquilos en especial al Haruno.

Hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo los veo en la próxima actualización.


	7. 7

•••••••••••••Hola a todos••••••••••

••••••••••••Empezemos••••••••••••

Kyo y Inejin después de un tiempo, habían llegado a la aldea oculta de las aguas termales (es la aldea de Hidan, creo que es esa, sino corrijan me) se ocultaban en un hotel exclusivo gracias al quinto hokage y ahora estaban relajándose en las aguas termales.

Inejin: digas lo que digas, esto es lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido (dijo con los ojos cerrados)

Kyo: ya sé, pero crees que las chicas nos sigan (hablo preocupado)

Inejin: no lo creo, pues el quinto las tenía controladas

Kyo: bueno si pero...(no dijo nada más al verse interrumpido)

Inejin: ya cállate y relájate, de todas formas no saben dónde estamos

Kyo: es verdad, pero no dejo de sentirme preocupado

Inejin: mira ve esto como unas vacaciones, las cuatro no están aquí, no estás trabajando, no tienes que estresar te, te mereces un descanso

Kyo: sabes que, es cierto me merezco un descanso

Inejin: esa es la actitud

Kyo: luego de salir de aquí vamos a comer a el restaurante del hotel tengo mucha hambre

Inejin: si claro apenas hemos comido muy poco nos merecemos algo bueno

Kyo: bien ya está decidido

Inejin: correcto pero por ahora vamos a relajarnos

Inejin sonrió con arrogancia pues el sabía cómo hacer que su amigo ojiverde dejara de pensar y lo siguiera, el Haruno es tan inocente que nunca se da cuenta de sus artimañas, ahora y siempre supo como meterle ideas para que hiciera las cosas según se capricho era tan fácil y sencillo manipularlo que se aburría a veces tenía que mover sus "fichas" y lo metía en grandes problemas volviéndose a divertir.

Inejin: jajaja jajaja jajaja (río en voz baja)

Kyo: de que te ríes (pregunta con duda)

Inejin: de nada, de nada

Kyo: Ok, si tú lo dices (dijo con sospecha)

Inejin: idiota (susurro)

Kyo: que?

Inejin: ocurre algo ahora (hablo sonriente)

Kyo: hablaste

Inejin: Yooooooo (dijo dramático)

Kyo: si

Inejin: no nada, solo que vamos a comer algo muero de hambre

Kyo: bien vamos

Saliendo los dos chicos de las termas llendo a vestirse para ir a comer, Inejin volvió a reírse a costa de su amigo pues el chico difícilmente no se daba cuenta de que las cosas siempre tomaban un curso diferente a lo que el ojiverde planeaba. Saliendo del lugar los dos chicos hablaban de que querían comer y otro tema en especial.

Inejin: espero que aya tallarines en el restaurante del hotel

Kyo: ojalá, aunque yo quisiera mejor algo de tepayaki

Inejin: también es una buena elección, oye mmm...

Kyo: que pasa

Inejin: crees que Nanade-sama aya controlado a las locas digo a tu equipo

Kyo: pues no lo sé, aunque creo y espero que mi maestro las controle

Inejin: si, pero mejor no pensemos en eso vallamos a buscar el restaurante

Kyo: de acuerdo, pero cuánto crees que estaremos aquí escondidos

Inejin: no tengo ni idea (hablo alzando los hombros en negación)

Kyo: espero y no sea mucho pues tengo que ayudar en el hospital y tú en la florería de tus padres

Inejin: ya se, no te preocupes pronto las chicas lo olvidarán y seguiremos con nuestras vidas

Kyo: eso espero

Yéndose con un paso tranquilo el rubio y el pelirosa seguían comentando sobre el excesivo comportamiento de la peligris, la rubia y las dos morenas.

En otro lugar precisamente...

Las cuatro mujeres del equipo 7 estaban comentando a que lugares se hubieran ido los muchachos para poder encontrarlos. Sobretodo al único hombre de su equipo,

Karina: a alguna de las 5 aldeas es imposible que allá ido

Naruko: porque sensei

Karina: sería ilógico, pues en esos puntos específicos son donde los buscaríamos primero

Mai: y entonces por donde empezamos a buscar

Sasaki: qué tal por las aldeas exóticas y extravagantes

Naruko: porque en esas teme debattayo

Sasaki: dudo que Nanade aya mandado a su querido alumno a cualquier sitio

Mai: tal vez la bastarda tenga razón (dijo despreocupada ignorando la mirada furica de la Uchiha)

Karina: pero son bastantes como para abarcarlas todas

Naruko: si Kyo-kun es idéntico a Nanade-ojisan es mejor dirigirnos donde estén los mejores bares, casinos, hoteles porque es donde lo enviaría a esconderse (dijo sería)

Las otras tres mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de la rubia, pues estaba tan concentrada que era imposible de creer que fuera ella.

Naruko: que pasa debattayo

Karina: nada Naruko nada (dijo mirando la con curiosidad)

Mai: será mejor empezar a buscar, no hay que perder tiempo (hablo aún asombrada)

Sasaki: de monos prisa y vayamos por donde dijo dobe (dijo haciendo una mueca inconforme pues vaya que le era difícil la situación)

Naruko: si deprisa debattayo (dijo corriendo emocionada, y antes de avanzar medio metro se tropezó con una raíz de uno de los árboles haciendo que su cabeza se quedará atorada en el tronco de un árbol)

No creyendo la situación Karina, Mai y Sasaki miraban con estupefacción a la Uzumaki por como estaba atorada y como movía bruscamente los brazos y pataleaba desesperada.

Sasaki: díganme que esto es una broma

Mai: es lo mismo que quiero saber yo, como es posible

Karina: de verdad, que cuando Naruko tiene su momento de sabiduría de una u otra forma termina en una situación embarazosa

Naruko: kia no se queden allí paradas saque me de aqui (dijo desesperada)

Sasaki: esto nos va a demorar más de lo previsto

Karina: como sea Sasaki tenemos que ayudarla, no podemos dejarla ahí por más que queramos

Sasaki: grr...bien pero ahí que darnos prisa

Mai: esto sí que va a ser interesante

Tratando de que la rubia no se moviera tanto empezaron a tirar de sus brazos para que saliera su cabeza del lugar donde se encontraba. Luego de una hora lograron sacarle la cabeza del hueco rieron con burla viendo cómo tenía la cara llena de arañazos pues en ese hueco habitaba una familia de ardillas y la arañaron toda por creer que era una amenaza.

Naruko: estúpidas ardillas (dijo sobándose la cara)

Karina: bueno al menos sabes que esos tiernos animales se saben defender

Naruko: mejor no me diga nada sensei y ustedes ya Cállense

Grito molesta al ver que las dos pelinegras se burlaban de su mala suerte.

Sasaki: eso te pasa por ser tan dobe

Naruko: cállate teme

Mai: no me creo que seas tan baka

Naruko: será mejor que se callen, par de locas

Sasaki: no importa lo que me digas a MI no fue la que atacaron las ardillas

Mai: jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja sí que eres una tonta jajaja

Naruko: ya déjenme en paz

Karina: ya es suficiente tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, no hay tiempo para que se pongan a jugar

Mai: bueno vamos

Sasaki: hmp

Naruko: como sea

Haci se fueron las cuatro a las primeras aldeas a demás de asegurarse que no estén los chicos ocultos en otra aldea menor.

Eso es todo amigos...

Bugs bunny...


	8. 8

Los chicos ya tenían tres semanas quedándose en la aldea oculta de las aguas termales.

A lo que se sentían sumamente relajados, sin ninguna preocupación. Ambos estaban platicando sobre lo que harían después, eso sí el pelirosa se mantenía lo suficientemente despierto.

Narra Inejin...

Al estar con Kyo nos la hemos pasado increíble aunque se bien que el ya se quiere regresar a Konoha, pero aún teníamos una semana más de hospedaje haci que quiero hacer algo para pasarla en grande, eso si logro conseguir que este despierto.

Inejin: vamos Kyo hay que hacer algo

Kyo: ahhh! pero tengo mucho sueño

Inejin: anda vamos a caminar por la aldea o a las termas

Kyo: no creo mantenerme mucho tiempo despierto (dijo recostando se en su cama)

Inejin: bueno está bien, iré un rato a las termas, pero después irás conmigo hacia la aldea entendido (hablo sereno)

Kyo: si está aaahhh... bien

Inejin: vendré después de media hora bien (dijo estando cerca de la puerta) ah!

Al no recibir respuesta alguna del chico, volteo a verlo notando como ya se encontraba dormido y roncaba levemente.

Divertido por la situación decidió irse y dejarlo descansar ya después se divertirian en la aldea.

Al salir de la habitación ignoro el hecho de que estaba siendo vigilado por cuatro mujeres que esperaban a que saliera totalmente, cuando salió se movieron rápidamente a emboscar lo.

Inejin: bien me iré solo a las ter... (no dijo nada más al notar que le taparon la boca una mano y lo retenían de los brazos)

Karina: hola I..n..e..j..i..n (dijo arrastrando el nombre molesta)

Inejin: emp

Mai: creyeron que se ocultarian para siempre de nosotras

Naruko: que mal por ustedes debattayo, ahora sí no tienen escapatoria

Sasaki: dónde está Kyo, Yamanaka (replico molesta)

Asustado, porque los encontrarán observó con detenimiento a las chicas mirando como es que tenían la ropa desgarrada, todas sucias, cansadas y pálidas. De hay noto como es que ellas no han descansado, por solo buscarlos, sintió algo de pena por ellas.

Sasaki: dónde está Kyo

Inejin: grr

Mai: dinos por las buenas o por las malas decide

Naruko: mejor que sea por las malas, por lo que nos han hecho pasar

Inejin: nu ire hada (hablo como pudo, casi no entendiendo se)

Karina: si tú saliste de ese cuarto Kyo debe de estar allí ¿No? (dijo con perspicacia, haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo alarmado) si está ahí

Sasaki: ustedes lleven se a Inejin, yo iré por el

Naruko: cuidado debattayo, no sabes si te pondrá una trampa

Karina: cuidate (dijo arrastrando al rubio, ayudado por Mai)

Mai: nos vemos abajo

Sasaki: bien

Narra Sasaki...

Al verlas irse, fui a la habitación con sigilo para que Kyo no me notará trate de sentir el chakra de MI CHICO, hay estaba algo curioso que no saliera corriendo solo se encontraba hay sin moverse.

Ya estando dentro del cuarto miro con detenimiento el lugar para buscar al pelirosa, se sorprendió al ver que estaba dormido en una de las camas que se encontraban ahí.

Sasaki: aquí estás Kyoya (dijo tranquila sentada a un lado de el) me has hecho pasar un verdadero infierno, pero a pesar de todo te amo, te amo tanto que cuando te llegaron todas esas cosas por parte de otra mujer me sentí devastada y traicionada. No quiero que otra te tenga, me da miedo que me dejes de lado, quiero que solo me ames a mi, anhelo que nosotros dos formemos una gran familia. Me tienes totalmente enamorada Haruno, te amo desde niña, siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo haré. No me interesa que estés con otra, haré lo que sea necesario para que TU estés a mi lado y que me vuelvas a decir que me amas, haci como te amo yo (al terminar de hablar se acercó al chico dandole un suave beso en los labios) te amo tanto que me duele

Sin más que decir, se puso de pie y cargo al chico en forma nupcial, para irse del lugar a donde estaban las demás esperando.

Saliendo noto como Karina, Naruko y Mai (está última cargaba a Inejin cómo saco de papas) la estaban esperando algo molestas por su tardanza.

Naruko: porque tardaste tanto debattayo

Mai: ya teníamos bastante bien esperando (dijo acomodándose mejor a Inejin pues éste pataleaba) estate quieto quieres

Inejin: bájame de una buena vez (replico ofendido por como lo tenía)

Karina: y bien, no vas a decir nada

Sasaki: no tengo nada que decirles (hablo con acides)

Karina: (viéndola con duda) de acuerdo en marcha vamos a casa

Luego de caminar por una hora unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se abrían lentamente, al ver una cabellera rubia y una plata enfrente de él abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa al ver como su mejor amigo era llevado en el hombro de una pálida pelinegra.

Inejin: hola bello durmiente

Kyo: h..o..l..a q..u..e p..a..s..o c..o..m..o n..(hablo tartamudeando y fue interrumpido por su amigo)

Inejin: como nos encontraron ni yo lo sé pero lo hicieron

Kyo: etto... Karina, dónde está Sasaki

Inejin: tan asustado estás que no notas que te está cargando (dijo con curiosidad alzando una ceja)

Sonrojado volteo a un lado viendo cómo la hermosa morena lo tenía cargado viendo hacia al frente sonriendo con orgullo, como si fuera una cazadora y tuviese a la más peligrosa presa con ella.

Kyo: ah... Sa...Sasaki creés poder bajarme (dijo sonrojado)

Sasaki: quién me dice que si te bajo no saldrás corriendo (bajo un poco su mirada hablando divertida)

Kyo: pero yo puedo caminar solo, por favor bájame (ahora parecía un tomate maduro por lo rojo que estaba)

Sasaki: no lo creo

Kyo: bájame ahora (dijo removiendo se)

Al ver que se movía Sasaki atrajo al chico más a ella y tomándolo con fuerza para que dejara de moverse.

Kyo: ya basta bájame ahora, puedo irme caminando yo solo

Inejin: yo también puedo caminar solo bájame Mai (dijo volviendo a patalear)

Ignorando a los dos chicos se movieron con más rapidez para llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha.


	9. 9

Después de unos días, las mujeres del equipo 7 no dejaron ni a sol, ni a sombra al pelirosa pues no querían que se volviera a escapar y para tenerlo bien vigilado. Kyo les conto todo sobre la mentira del rubio y como se vio el envuelto y obligado a cooperar.

Karina, Sasaki, Naruko y Mai al principio se sintieron ofendidas y luego victoriosas que se pusieron a festejar que su único compañero era soltero, y se dispusieron a embriagarse hasta el tope.

Narrador omnisciente...

Una guapa rubia, se encontraba recostada en el suelo sumamente ebria pero viendo a su maestra y amiga en su competencia, mientras que una pálida pero hermosa morena se encontraba sentada apoyando a su maestra a que se acabará su séptima botella de sake.

Karina: e..sh..ta.. bi..bi..bien hip.. m..e l..a eh a..ca a..cabado

Mai: siiiiii esa es mi sensei siiiiii viiivaaaaaaa siiiiii (gritaba con euforia al estar tan borracha)

Sasaki: ca..l..l..ate estúpida cabeza hueca

Naruko: pe..pelo sho no ije nadsha (dijo con la cara pegada al suelo)

Sasaki: a ti no...a ti no...a ti no.. a ti quién te habla güera pelos de elote (hablo con torpeza)

Naruko: pelosh de elote tu mamá

Sasaki: pero hip.. mi mamá era hip.. castaña (dijo confundida)

Antes de continuar con su pelea la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar al dueño de la casa. El pelirosa miro extrañado a las mujeres quienes le miraban sonrojadas y confundidas...

Kyo: que pasó aquí (dijo extrañado)

Karina: Kyo mi querido alumno

Kyo: que sucede

Karina: porque no puedo verte bien

Kyo: como?

Karina: solo te veo con un ojo, y no se porque

Kyo: Karina tienes la banda de la aldea que te oculta tu otro ojo

Karina: ah...y po..po.. porque tengo la mitad de la cara negra

Kyo: es la máscara que tienes puesta (hablo exasperado)

Karina: oh está bien (dijo recostando se en el suelo)

Mai: kyyyyooooo

Kyo: que sucede Mai

Mai: ya me morí

Kyo: no

Mai: entonces porque estoy tan pálida (dijo mirándose las manos)

Kyo: ese es tu tono de piel, babosa (lo último lo dijo en susurro)

Mai: pero yo ya me moriiii bua ()

Kyo: no te as muerto, estás viva entiende Mai (dijo molesto con un tik en el ojo)

Mai: estás seguro

Kyo: si, estoy seguro

Naruko: ky..ky.. Kyo

Kyo: (suspirando) que pasa

Naruko: hay duendes en la casa

Kyo: eh?

Naruko: el suelo se mueve

Kyo: no te entiendo

Naruko: tienes el pelo rosa

Kyo: (aumento su tik en el ojo) mi cabello si es ROSA Naruko

Naruko: UPS...me confundí

Kyo: como sea me voy a mi habitación

Antes de irse oyó como lo llamaban otra vez pero ahora era la otra morena.

Sasaki: Kyoya

Kyo: que sucede ahora (hablo entre dientes)

Antes de decir algo Sasaki salió corriendo hacia el chico y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Kyo: (sonrojado) Sasaki que te pasa

Sasaki: te amo

Kyo: COMO???? (grito rojo como tomate)

Sasaki: te amo

Kyo: no digas mentiras Sasaki

Sasaki: no estoy mintiendo yo te amo hip..

Kyo: estás borracha

Sasaki: tome poquito

Kyo: cuánto es poco

Sasaki: como ocho botellas de sake

Kyo: entonces si estás tomada

Sasaki: no, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos...digo el padre jiji

Kyo: Sasaki, suéltame por favor

Sasaki: pero Kyo yo te amo, quiero que hagamos nuestra familia juntos, que seamos tu y yo solos, te amo tanto que me duele hip

Kyo miraba a Sasaki con asombro pues una parte de el quería creer lo que la morena le decía, pero su lado racional le decía que no se aprovechará que está tomada y no sabe lo que dice y haciéndole más caso a la razón que a su corazón la apartó con cuidado para hablar con ella.

Kyo: Sasaki ve a tu habitación y descansa

Sasaki: (mirándolo con tristeza) pero Kyo

Kyo: pero nada, vete a dormir y ustedes igual

K, S, N, M: pero Kyo no queremos irnos

Kyo: y a mi no me interesa lo que quieren vallanse a sus habitaciones (dijo enojado señalado las escaleras)

Una a una se fueron cabezibajas pues no querían dormirse, la última en subir era Sasaki pues ella miraba con tristeza y los ojos llorosos al ojiverde, sin más bajo la mirada y se fue a su cuarto.

El ojiverde suspiró cansado, y volvió su sonrojo al recordar las palabras de la ojionix, sacudiendo la cabeza se dispuso a recoger todo el desastre que dejaron en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en la cocina sujetándose la cabeza pues tenían una fuerte resaca solo tomaban un vaso de agua y el único varón sentado a un lado de ellas comía un exquisito filete y se aguantaba la risa pues sí que le divertía la situación.

Karina: Kyo

Kyo: dime

Karina: que pasó anoche

Kyo: nada de lo que se puedan preocupar

Naruko: de verdad Kyo-kun

Kyo: si

Sasaki: no mientas Kyo

Kyo: bueno...(Kyoya te amo)

Sasaki: ¿Y?

Kyo: pues luego que las mandará a dormir, se oyó un alboroto en el segundo piso y fui a ver qué sucedía las encontré en la habitación de Mai y de ahí se empezaron a quitar el pantalón y las camisas, solo se quedaron con el sostén y las bragas, se pusieron a cantar como locas después corrieron por toda la casa (termino de contar mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pues no era de todo una mentira)

Las cuatro sonrojadas a más no poder abrieron los ojos y la boca con asombro pues sentían que habían perdido su dignidad, no solo porque el joven las haya mandado a dormir si no que se semidesnudaron enfrente de él.

Mai: so...so...so...solo paso e..eso

Kyo: si tranquilas, cielos debí averlas grabado (hablo un tanto divertido)

K, S, N, M: KYOYA (gritaron molestas y sonrojadas)

Kyo: ya no se enfaden solo juego

Naruko: no dió gracia

Mai: que te pasa te volviste loco

Karina: no vuelvas a decir eso

Sasaki: más te vale no volver a decir esas cosas

Kyo: bueno..bueno ya está bien terminen de tomarse su agua que yo ya me voy

Naruko: y a donde vas Kyo-kun (pregunto extrañada, pues creía que hoy era el día libre del chico)

Kyo: pues iré a atender a mis citas

Sasaki: citas que citas

Kyo: pues con todo el alboroto que se causó no trabaje casi por un mes y bueno mi taichou me regaño y dijo que no tendría descanso alguno hasta atender a todos mis pacientes

Sasaki: ah está bien

Kyo: bueno las veo hasta la tarde o en la noche

Karina: de acuerdo cuidate

Kyo: y...

Mai: que sucede (dijo preocupada)

Kyo: dije que no las grave, pero nunca dije que no les tome fotografías (hablo con picardía mientras salía corriendo carcajeandose)

K, S, N, M: KYOYA HARUNO (gritaron asombradas)

No pudieron moverse para seguirlo pues les llegó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se sentaron resignadas, bueno el tarde o temprano volvería a casa después se la cobrarian por mientras buscarían ir toda la casa las dichosas fotos.


	10. 10

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo Kyo se encontraba en su consultorio terminando los últimos papeleos. Antes de que se pusiera de pie para irse la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un fastidioso rubio.

Kyo: ahora que diablos quieres cerdo

Inejin: valla frentesota yo que vengo en buen plan y tú como me tratas

Kyo: tengo las suficientes razones para tratarte como lo hago (dijo frustrado)

Inejin: si como sea vengo a preguntarte algo importante

Kyo: (rodando los ojos) y a mi que me interesa

Inejin: pues mucho vengo a preguntarte sobre la uchiha

Kyo: que tiene Sasaki (pregunta extrañado)

Inejin: bueno y que ya se te declaró

Kyo: no

Inejin: ¿QUE? (grito frustrado), que demonios le pasa a esa chica tuvo un muy buen tiempo para hacerlo o al menos para que te viole

Kyo: eh!!!

Inejin: amigo mío con ese cuerpo que te cargas tendrías que saber que tienes una larga fila de mujeres tras de ti

Kyo: eso lo tengo en mente, pero que tiene que ver

Inejin: Kyo dime la verdad es que ninguna mujer a tratado de violarte

Ante eso el pelirosa se quedó callado meditando algo que le pasó hace un tiempo mucho antes de que todo el alboroto del rubio empezará para ser precisos.

Flashback...

El día se encontraba algo nublado a lo cual más tarde lloveria si no se equivocaba. Kyoya se estaba desvistiendo en el vestidor del hospital encontrándose completamente cansado pues acababa de salir de una ardua operación a unos anbu's.

Estando solo con los pantalones dejando a la vista su bien definido y marcado torso dando a la vista esos exquisitos cuadros y una sensual V muy bien marcada. El pelirosa no se dió cuenta de que dos mujeres se encontraban observándolo una de ellas saco tres agujas senbon con un paralizante muy fuerte en ellas se las arrojó a una de las piernas del chico el cual sintió el dolor al sentir como se incrustaban las agujas las miro extrañado y se empezó a marear y calló al piso sumamente cansado.

Sin saber qué pasaba el chico empezó a oír dos risas satisfechas a lo que busco con la mirada tratando de buscarlas y las localizo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de donde se encontraba eran una linda morena y una sensual pelirroja. A la morena la distinguió al ser una enfermera que trabajaba con el y a la pelirroja solo la conocía como una de sus pacientes, ya se estaba asustando al ver como ambas mujeres se estaban desnudando y se acercaban a el mirándolo con deseo.

Enfermera: hola doctor no sabe por cuánto tiempo eh deseado esto (dijo empezando a besarlo en la boca)

La otra chica ni siquiera le dijo algo solo empezó a lamberle el pecho y mordiendo de aquí para allá.

Fin flashback...

Ahora el Haruno estaba completamente colorado al recordar lo que le pasó ese día. El rubio solo lo miraba extrañado pues el chico empezo de la nada a ponerse colorado y después azul mientras temblaba asustado a lo que no quiso quedarse con las dudas y preguntar.

Inejin: Kyo está todo bien (pregunto confundido)

Kyo:

Inejin: Kyo responde

Kyo:

Inejin: ya basta Haruno responderme (reclamo exasperado abofeteandolo)

Kyo: Auch... idiota porque me pegas (dijo molesto)

Inejin: tengo un buen tiempo hablando y tú no me respondías

Kyo: bueno que preguntaste

Inejin: porque actúas tan raro cuando pregunté si no te han querido violar

Kyo: (sombreando Sele la frente azul) bueno antes de que iniciaras con tu maldito plan, hubo una vez que dos mujeres trataron de hacerlo

Inejin: y no te lograron hacer nada (pregunto extrañado y medio burlon)

Kyo: esa fue la única vez en que agradezco que las locas de mi equipo hayan venido

Inejin: de verdad agradeces que ellas interrumpieran lo que te hacían

Kyo: bueno si... pero si ellas querían hacerlo lo hubiera hecho

Inejin: ya no te entendí

Kyo: lo hubiera hecho sí me lo hubieran pedido o acercado bien y de buena manera, No que me drogarán

Inejin: ah bueno entonces ya entendí

Kyo: de ahí en más ya no supe más de ellas

Inejin: eh?

Kyo: fue como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado (exclamó espantado)

Inejin: que tan lejos pueden llegar esas dementes (dijo sorprendido)

Kyo: me da miedo averiguar

Inejin: pues ya somos dos

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente (se miraron fijamente y se empezaron a acercar hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos cerraron los ojos y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente jajaja XD) y a ambos les recorrió un horrible escalofrío al querer imaginarse la situación.

Inejin: bueno me voy, tengo que dar un recorrido por el hospital tengo turno

Kyo: está bien nos vemos después

Inejin: adiós frente

Kyo: adiós oxigenado

Al marcharse el rubio, Kyoya se recargo en su silla recordando todo lo que pasó el día en que casi fue violado, y como luego inesperadamente llegó su equipo buscándolo. Sonrió nervioso al sentir una mirada tenebrosa por donde estaba la ventana, dirigió la vista a donde sentía tan tétrica presencia y se empezó a asustar al ver el Sharingan girando con furia.

Sasaki: así que, si te lo pedían te hubieras revolcado con ellas (dijo molesta)

Kyo: dije tal vez (hablo asustado)

Sasaki: pues no creo aver escuchado eso Kyoya

Kyo: bueno eso a ti que te interesa es mi vida que no

Sasaki: No No No No tu no puedes hablar encerio

Kyo: (extrañado) que te interesa por lo que yo haga o no Sasaki

Sasaki: me interesa porque yo...

Kyo: tu?

Sasaki: yo

Kyo: tu, que Sasaki

La uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez ya era el momento adecuado para confesar sus sentimientos, tenía que arriesgar todo y está vez el tendría que creerle pues ahora no estaba borracha.

Sasaki: (agachada) me importa porque yo...yo...yo te a..amo

Kyo se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo bueno antes ya se le había comentado pero ella no estaba perfectamente cuerda así que creyó que se lo dijo por producto del alcohol, pero precisamente hoy se lo había dicho de nuevo, una parte de él le quería creer pero otra le decía que no creyera en lo que la Uchiha decía.

Kyo: que? (pregunta dudoso)

Sasaki: que te a..amo

Kyo: lo dices encerio

Sasaki: porque diablos no me crees, yo de verdad te amo (dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba el chico)

Kyo: mira Sasaki quiero creerte pero no sé si sea una buena idea

Sasaki: pues yo haré que me creas

Kyo: eh?

Sin pensarlo más Sasaki se abalanzó a Kyo para besarlo profundamente, a lo que Haruno no se lo espero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el beso a lo que la Uchiha se relajo al ver que empezó a corresponder el beso. Tres personas entraron al despacho del pelirosa y lo que miraban las dejo perplejas al ver cómo la pelinegra estaba sentada en las piernas del pelirosa mientras se besaban, la mayor de ellas aunque feliz, no pudo evitar enfadarse pues el chico era como su hijo haci que no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a la portadora del Sharingan.

Karina: ejem (dijo para ver si se separaban, lo que no pasó) EJEM

Al oír más fuerte la réplica los dos chicos se separaron mientras uno estaba avergonzado la chica les daría una paliza por haberlos interrumpido.

Sasaki: que quieres Karina

Karina: me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa aquí (pregunta indignada)

Sasaki: (levantándose) nada que te interese

Karina: me interesa ya que estamos hablando de mi alumno

Sasaki: pues no te preocupes ya que el es Mi Novio (dijo altanera)

Todos-1: QUE COMO ES ESO DE NOVIOS (gritaron sorprendidos)

La Uchiha alzó una ceja extrañada pues era obvio que el Haruno era su novio por derecho, cosa que ella sabía que las otras tres esperaban ellas le ayudaron con todo en respecto al chico, antes de que las cosas empeorarán Kyoya empezó a caminar hacia la ventana para poder salir corriendo del lugar pues las auras que emitían las cuatro eran verdaderamente espeluznantes y no quería ser parte de ello.

6 hrs. Más tarde después de lo pasado en el hospital.

El pelirosa se encontraba lamentándose el haberse ido del lugar pues las muy idiotas destruyeron su despacho y medio hospital, a lo que su taichou más que molesto le empezó a gritar por su imprudencia al averlas dejado solas. Ahora los cinco estaban sentados en la sala hablando sobre lo que pasará entre ellos según Karina.

Karina: bien no quiero nietos antes del matrimonio, pues quiero que Kyo lleve un hermoso vestido blanco, digo un elegante esmoquin negro y blanco (dijo entusiasta haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos en cuestión además que a Kyo le dió un tik en el ojo por lo del vestido)

Naruko: la boda tiene que ser en grande invitando a todas las naciones ninja (con eso los dos empalidecieron por lo dicho pues tendrían que gastar mucho)

Mai: más les vale que todo tenga que ser lo más glamuroso no quiero que sea algo insignificante

Haruno y Uchiha, ya no quisieron hacerles más caso pues el día en que ellos se casen lo harán a su manera. De repente se empezaron a oír fuertes toquidos en la puerta principal por lo que el ojiverde se levanto para ver quien era. Al abrir enfrente de él estaba su más idiota amigo sin saber el porqué de la visita decidió preguntar.

Kyo: que sucede cerdo

Inejin: vámonos frenton

Kyo: a donde

Inejin: a mi casa

Kyo: para que o porque

Inejin: tenemos que celebrar

Kyo: eh?

Inejin: ya eres el novio oficial de Sasaki Hacia que iremos a mi casa a celebrar con Hiroto, Renai y Nanade-sama, además que tenemos que ir por sake el hokage dijo sin sake no hay celebración

Kyo: como

Inejin: bueno vámonos (dijo arrastrando al ojiverde con el)

Las cuatro mujeres solo miraron con sorpresa como se iban los jóvenes haci que solo cerraron la puerta y se fueron a usted respectivas habitaciones.

Luego de haber reunido todo lo necesario se fueron a la casa del rubio pues según el celebrarían su reciente noviazgo.

Al caer la noche en la casa del equipo 7 se encontraban cenando comida de delibery pues no sabían hasta qué horas llegaría el varón del equipo, al estar cenando en la sala escucharon como tocaban la puerta a lo que extrañadas se levantaron para ver quien era pues dudaban que fuera el ojiverde, al abrir se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Summer, Shikaru y Chousi.

Karina: que hacen aqui

Summer: bien pues los chicos nos echaron de la casa y nos vinimos con ustedes

Sasaki: y porque con nosotras (pregunta grosera)

Summer: pues es probable que los chicos se emborrachen, además de que no nos querían en la casa

Shikaru: problemático pero cierto

Summer: además de que están con Nanade-sama y Renai haci que no se de qué manera terminara todo

Al oír a las tres, Karina, Sasaki, Naruko y Mai empujaron a las otras y empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa del equipo de Summer.

En otro lugar...

En la casa del rubio estaban celebrando, el Yamanaka estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina bailando un striptease según el para sus administradoras. (Las cuales eran la escoba y el trapeador)

Nanade y Renai ambos con un leve sonrojo estaban en una competencia a lo que Nanade llevaba 13 botellas de sake y Renai iba con su 12 botella tratando de igualar a el Hokage.

El pelirosa se encontraba semi recostado en el sillón levemente ebrio y encima del chico se encontraba un chico de ojos opalinos restregando su rostro en el pecho del ojiverde diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

De la nada la puerta de la casa cayó al suelo dejando ver quien fue. Sasaki tenía una pierna al aire dejando ver qué fue ella quién la tiró.

Summer: mi puerta

Karina: eso no importa (dijo entrando a la recidencia)

Las siete mujeres al entrar vieron el show que estaban haciendo los hombres, Summer estaba al borde del colapso al ver cómo estaba la sala completamente destruida. Miraron perplejas cómo se encontraban cada uno de ellos.

Inejin estaba en una posición muy incómoda pues solo se encontraba en boxers mientras se besaba con el trapeador.

Renai los miraba curioso mientras estaba en la mesita de la sala destrosada.

Nanade sonrojado le estaba agarrando el pie a Renai pues fue el quien lo asoto contra la mesita.

Kyo solo atino a sentarse bien aún con el Hyuga en sus piernas.

Naruko: pero que están haciendo

Kyo: hip...de que hablan

Sasaki: Kyo vámonos ahora

Hiroto: No!

Sasaki: que dices Hyuga

Hiroto: no creas hip... que Kyoya hip... se va hip... ir c-contigo el se va a casar conmigo (dijo totalmente ebrio mientras le sacaba la lengua)

Sasaki: pero que estúpideces dices

Hiroto: la verdad, el me ama y yo lo amo (empezó a besar las mejillas del Haruno)

Sasaki empezó a tener un tik en el labio, lo que le faltaba ahora no solo tendría que cuidar a su novio de todas las zorras de la aldea sino que también lo tendría que cuidar del Hyuga.

Naruko se encuentra indignada pues ella ama al chico de ojos opalinos y ahora él le sale que está enamorado de su hermanito.

La rubia y la morena se miraron y con la misma idea fueron a separar a esos dos a pesar de los lloriqueos del Hyuga.

A la mañana siguiente...

El pelirosa se estaba despertando y miro extrañado que no estaba en su casa sino en la casa de la Uchiha, se levanto confundido y siguió el olor de comida de delibery. Y miro como la morena comía una sopa de tomate.

Kyo: mmm...Sasaki me puedes decir que hago aquí

Sasaki: yo te traje

Kyo: que porque

Sasaki: somos novios es obvio que tenemos que vivir juntos

Kyo: estás loca

Sasaki: no te voy a dejar a nadie eres solo mío

Kyo: estás mal yo me voy a mi casa

Después de un tiempo los problemas con el equipo 7 fueron aminorando, además que Sasaki aún le decía a Kyo que se fueran a vivir juntos a pesar de las negativas del chico.

Fin...

Bueno este ya es el final de la historia ojalá les haya gustado nos vemos después en otras historias de diferentes temas pero divertidos.

Besos y abrazos los veo luego.


End file.
